2
YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS SIGNERS YUSEI AND AKIZA chapter 2 OK Luna lets go took down the signer yusei and akiza OK Leo lots go will destory the signers ysuei what is it,akiza did you fell that Leo Luna have become drak signers what yes and there coming here to duel us what us and thats not all they get new decks, hello yusei and akiza Leo Luna the dark signer are just using you no that where you two are Worng we deside to join,we are the strongest if all drak signers now duel us but i cant yusei look we have to duel them now it the only way to save them,:said akiza you right now Luna you can dual me,:said, akzia and i duel yusei,:said Leo OK Leo lots destory the signers, OK lots duel i start i go frist,:said Leo i draw then i paly this the spell card Swords of Revealing Light now you cant attack us for 3 turns next i site 1 card face down then i summon my drak Morphtronic radion attack 1800 def 1500 i end my turn it my move now:.said Lena i draw then think i play this lava dragon in attack made atk 1700 def 1500 now i use his affect so can summon this my drak sunlight unicorn atk 1800 def 1500,then sit 2 cards face down next i play my fortress if drak illusisonspell now all monster out are side get an ex 500 attack points so now mt lava dragon go up form 1700 to 2200 and my drak sunlightunicorn gos up form 1800 to 2300 ,i end my turn said Luna my move:,said yusei i draw and paly monster in def then i end my turn my move i draw then sit 1 card face down summon my Twilight Rose Knight in def,then i paly the spell card Black Garden, now i end my turn:.said akiza is that all you have try some thing better than that you two dont have what it tooks to be drak signer, so when we beat you we will dend you way i draw,:said Leo then i summon drak moprhrieonic magican atk 2000 def 1500 thinks to Luna spell my monster go up to 2500 my morphtirnic monster go up 2300:,next il paly a spell card call return if the earthbound now can had one card form deck to my hand that his earthbound immortal, o no if Leo i summon that then we may not win this duel,:said akiza that right now sned my two monsters ot my gave to summon my power tool dragon, then send him to my gave now when the shadow are took by darker shadow it opens world with out light NOW drak summon drak power tool dragon attack 2300 def 2000 now i used my dragon effect he get 100 ex attack points when he summon,now my earthbound immortal chacu challhua attack gos up to 3300:.said Leo now way Leo to strong his new deck make him one if the best duelist how can stop him,said yusei,now drak power tool dragon took out yuesi face down monster and now earthbound immortal chacu challhua attack yusei life point hhhhhhhhhhh:,yuesi life points go down form 4000 to 700 you have 1 turn yusei then you will lose i end my turn and now i end my turn,:said Leo its my move said Luna now send my two monster two my gave so i can summon Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac Apu atk 2800 but now he 3300 ,now attack akiza life point go down form 4000 to 700 i end my turn,said Luna:.my move said yusei frist summon face down monster then paly my spell dark return so summon 2 monster then i semd them to my gave to summon star dust dragon atk 2500 def 2300 all that work yusei my monster stronger said Leo my spell his effect my dragon get ex 1000 atk now took now Leo monster not so fast yusei i paly my trap card Magic CylinderL,: no way that right so good bey to your life point now that you lost i lot you stay around tell akiza lose to my sister said Leo.OK it my move i send my monsters to my gave to summon black Rose dragon atk 2500 def 2000 i play Mark of the Rose now my dragon 500 ex attack points your monster lose 500 Luna now my dragon attack Luna monster not so fast akiza i play my trap card mirror force witch destory your monster:.now then it my turn siad Luna i draw, now Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac attack akzia life point end this duel nooooooooooo! yelled akzia, will we win now you two will be send way good bye,:said luna leo, yugioh akiza deck mosnter cards Black Rose Witch Copy Plant Dark Verger Evil Thorn x3, Gigaplant Hedge Guard x2 Lord Poison Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis Phoenixian Seed Rose Fairy Rose Tentacles Twilight Rose Knight Violet Witch Wall of Ivy Synchro Monsters: Black Rose Dragon Spells: Black Garden Closed Plant Gate Fragrance Storm Mark of the Rose Magic Planter Seed of Deception Shining Rebirth Thorn of Malice Vengeful Servant Wonder Clover, Traps: Curse of Rose Cursed Ivy Death Petal Countdown Dimensional Regression Doppelganger Ground Capture Ivy Shackles Overdoom Line Phantom Destruction Reflect, Nature Rose Blizzard Rose Flame Synchro Back Synchro Spirits Urgent Tuning Wicked Rebirth